Electronic styluses can facilitate input into an electronic device, such as a touchscreen of an electronic device. Some styluses that are ergonomically comfortable are too large to be garaged into the electronic device. Some styluses are small enough to be garaged into the electronic device, but are thin and feel unnatural or uncomfortable for the user.